melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Accidents
Cool Accidents is a YouTube channel surrounding pop culture. In 2016, Melanie Martinez was featured on the series Craft With Kit on the fifth episode, where Kit and Melanie decorated bows. Video Transcription Hey guys, welcome to another fun-filled episode of Craft with Kit. I'm your host Kit and today I'm here with the beautiful Melanie Martinez. Hello. Hi. Thanks for coming along. I hope you're ready to get crafty with me today. Absolutely. So, I thought you might like to embellish these pretty cute gigantic bows. Maybe you could wear one. I don't know, I'm definitely going to wear one on my next date with my boyfriend. He doesn't realize how lucky he is yet, but I'm going to rock out wearing one of these. So, while we craft, I thought I might ask you a couple of questions about your album Cry Baby which I love. Thank you. So, it seems quite strong chromatically and it seems quite personal. Did you want to tell us a little bit about what your inspirations were for writing the album? A few inspirations were a couple of visual artists like Mark Ryden and Niccoletta Ceccoli, and also I love Tim Burton movies and that's a huge inspiration. Me too. Do you have a favorite one? Probably Beetlejuice. That's my favorite one! I just love it, it just looks so amazing, I love all the costumes, they're just insane. So, you created a character of Cry Baby to kind of tell the stories throughout your album. Yes, and basically, Cry Baby is me, like I am Cry Baby. So, I found that writing the album kind of helped me overcome a lot of insecurities and kind of made me a little bit more confident in who I am. Good, it was therapeutic. Absolutely. And aesthetically, it's really amazing. Your whole album has some beautiful illustrations in it and it's got a whole kind of storybook feel. Where did you get the ideas for that and who did all the illustrations, 'cause it's so good. So, Chloe Tersigni did the illustrations and she's incredible, she's my favorite artist. She actually started doing fanart for me a while ago and I would always see it and be obsessed with it, so I actually emailed her and asked her to do the artwork for the album, so that's how we started working together. Let's check in. What kind of vibe are you going for with your bow? I don't really know. I'm trying to put lace around it and then I'm going to probably cover it with beads and googly eyes. I'm going to keep it simple. Yeah okay. That's looking... oh no! There's been a glue gun burn. What did I tell you at the start? I know, I forgot. It's just 'cause yours was really close to my hand. I'm going to move it over here. I'm going to put it in my lap so I don't burn you, 'cause that is just terrible. I'm just kidding. Okay, let's talk a little bit about your music videos because, like the album artwork, they're really visually appealing and amazing and there's a really strong theme that runs through them. Do you come up with the concepts yourself, for the videos? Yes, I actually have directed the last I think 3 videos. But before that, like Dollhouse and Carousel and stuff, were things that I had thought of and then worked with other directors on. But this is the first time that I've been starting to actually direct and it's been really fun and I'm just super excited 'cause I'm making a video for every song on the album. Aw, that's cool. Let's just watch her do it. Yeah, this is so awkward. I'm trying to glue this down. Sorry I'm so into the crafts. It's very distracting. I know, maybe I should just leave you here. I'll just go away and I'll come back in an hour. Okay. I'll just be here. That looks amazing. So, only one side gets the pompoms which means I have to figure out something. I could just do half of it. It could be asymmetrical. You could wear it on a little angle, or something. Yeah, I might just leave it. Keep it simple. It's like everything going on and nothing going on. I don't even know, I don't really like it. The masterpiece is complete. There we go. That is just beautiful. I love it. I really love yours. Well, we've come to the end of our little craft-ernoon. So, Melanie, thank you so much for coming and putting up with all my questions and burning yourself, putting up with hot glue, etc. I hope you had fun and I hope you have a great rest of your day. Thank you so much. Thanks everyone. You can learn how to make one of these if you just follow the link below this post. Thanks Melanie, and I guess we'll see you next time for another episode of Craft with Kit. Bye! Videos Craft with Kit (Ep 5) starring Melanie Martinez Gallery 5706f0679c5d5.jpg Category:Interviews Category:2016